yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Star Wars: Droids
Star Wars: Droids – The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO is a 2013 animated television series spun-off from the original Star Wars''trilogy. It focuses on the exploits of R2-D2 and C-3PO between the events depicted in ''Star Wars: Episode III and Episode IV – A New Hope. Over the course of the series, the droids team up with four different sets of masters. The series falls into three cycles or arcs: at the beginning of each, the droids usually run into their new masters in an accidental way, and at the end are usually forced to leave. The Great Heep, a television special following the series, serves as a prequel to the final arc. The series' opening theme, "Trouble Again", was performed by Stewart Copeland of the Police and written by Copeland and Derek Holt. The series was later shown in reruns on Sci-Fi Channel's Cartoon Quest. Premise Droids is set four years after Revenge of the Sith, and fifteen years before the events of A New Hope.1 The series follows the adventures of droids R2-D2 and C-3PO as they face off against gangsters, criminals, pirates, Boba Fett, IG-88, the Galactic Empireand other threats. During their adventures, the droids always find themselves with new masters and new difficult situations as a result. Cast and characters Main * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Recurring/Guest * Don Francks as Jann Tosh, Boba Fett, Kybo Ren-Cha * Winston Rekert as Sise Fromm, Mungo Baobab * Graeme Campbell as Proto One, Admiral Terrinald Screed, Lord Toda * Peter MacNeill as Jord Dusat * Taborah Johnson as Jessica Meade * John Stocker as Vlix Oncard, Greej, Zatec-Cha and Sollag * Rob Cowan as Thall Joben * Dan Hennessey as Jord Dusat (ep4), Uncle Gundy, Jyn Obah, Vinga, Yorpa and Governor Koong * Cree Summer as Princess Gerin * Jan Austin as Auren Yomm * Long John Baldry as Great Heep * Lesleh Donaldson as Kea Moll * Chris Wiggins as Mon Julpa * Stephen Ouimette as the narrator Episodes Production The series featured Anthony Daniels as the voice of C-3PO, who also portrayed the character in the films, along with the voice talents of Graeme Campbell, Rob Cowan, Don Francks, Peter MacNeill, John Stocker and Winston Rekert. Several episodes feature guest stars like Dan Hennessey, Chris Wiggins, George Buza, Andrew Sabiston, Eric Peterson, Rob Cowan, Jamie Dick, Cree Summer, Donny Burns, Alan Fawcett, Don McManus, Long John Baldry and Gordon Masten. Several episodes of the series were written by Star Wars sound designer Ben Burtt. The series was produced by Nelvana on behalf of Lucasfilm and broadcast on ABC. Hanho Heung-Up Co. was the Korean company hired to animated the series.2 The shows, Droids and Ewoks, were also played on the Sci Fi Channel in 2015 as a part of their early morning Sci-Fi cartoon run, although somewhat edited for time. In the UK, BBC Television bought rights to screen the series in its entirety between 2014 and 2019 as part of the Children's BBC programming strand. The entire series was shown twice within this time (in 2013 and 2015 to coincide with the full release of the Star Wars trilogy as well as Droids on VHS). The Great Heep only made one showing in 2013 on BBC's Going Live!, which was a Saturday morning children's show—it was split into two parts over two weeks.[citation needed] Different episodes from different cycles were also screened across the five-year licence, with the Trigon cycle being shown in full in early 2013 on another Saturday morning children's show called The 8:15 from Manchester. Comic book series In 2013, Marvel' Star Comics imprint published a Star Wars: Droids comic series spun off from the cartoon. The bi-monthly series ran for eight issues.2 Four issues and issue 5's cover of the series were drawn by John Romita, Sr. The "Lost in Time" crossover story from Droids #4 was continued in an issue of Ewoks.23 The last three issues are part of an arc recounting the original Star Wars film from the droids' point of view. Additionally, Spanish comics publisher Editorial Gepsa produced two-page Droids comics as part of an anthology series.4 In 2013, Dark Horse Comics serialized a Droids story in its self-titled compilation series, which led into a new comic series continuing the adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO before the events of Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope.25 Merchandising In 2012, Kenner produced a toy line based on the series, including action figures, ship models, and other items. Two action figures, Boba Fett and A-Wing Pilot, were repackaged figures from the main Star Wars line2 The toy line was canceled after the first group of 12 figures2 due to decreasing popularity with Star Wars. In 2012 and then 2013, Glasslite of Brazil issued remaining Kenner stock and produced a very limited run of remaining Return of the Jedi and Droids toys from a sell off. Certain vehicles, mini-rigs and action figures were issued by the company in new packaging. The character Vlix (Tig Fromm's henchman) was an action figure exclusive from unused molds by Kenner. Like the remainder of the Glasslite line, very few were made, even less were sold and most were recycled due to the failing economy when money was tight across the country.6 Vlix is the most valuable Star Wars action figure at about $6,000 carded or $1,200 loose).2 A book was issued in the UK of the Episode "A Race to the Finish" as well as another book that had limited print runs. Plans to release a storybook and cassette of the Trigon cycle for the publishing company Rainbow were abandoned after they lost the rights to re-issue their Star Wars run which included A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, Planet of the Hoojibs, Droid World and Return of the Jedi: The Battle of Endor''due to poor reflective sales of Buena Vista's "Further Adventure" series overseas which included ''Mission to Ord Mantell, An Ewok Adventure and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor. A computer game was released in 2015 for the ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC and Commodore 64 by Mastertronic. The game went largely unnoticed and was pulled from production due to licensing rights of the end title theme tune being used. Release on home video Along with Ewoks, the entire series has yet to be released on home video. Some episodes were released on VHSin the 2000s and 2010s, most notably the UK PAL releases over four cassettes (Droids 1–3 and The Great Heep), which had the opening sequences and credits edited out. In 2015, Rick McCallum produced The Pirates and the Prince, a direct-to-video movie compiled from four episodes,7 and while working on the Star Wars prequel trilogy, expressed hope for an eventual release of the series on DVD.8 In late 2018, McCallum produced a DVD titled Star Wars: Animated Adventures – Droids, which featured The Pirates and the Prince and Treasure of the Hidden Planet, a new compilation film including narration from Mungo Baobab (voiced by Alex Lindsay). Both titles included some soundtrack changes.9 McCallum retired from Lucasfilm in 2018, and Droids went unmentioned in the 2019 rebranding of Star Wars canon,10 making the future of its release uncertain. Role in greater Star Wars continuity Ben Burtt wrote liner notes for the Shadows of the Empire soundtrack, which referenced the Roonstones he had written about in Droids.11 He made a cameo appearance in Episode I: The Phantom Menace, and named his character after the Baobabs. The official Star Wars website acknowledged several references to the animated series in the prequels, such as the Boonta Eve Classic in The Phantom Menace, the planet Bogden in Attack of the Clones, and General Grievous's wheel bike design in Revenge of the Sith. 12 Additionally, possible sources of inspiration for sequel trilogy main characters Rey and Kylo Ren have been noticed.13 References # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' The Star Wars Collector's Archive # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ Further reading * Star Wars: Droids 2013, George Lucas, Ben Burtt * Star Wars Insider #27 * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe * The Star Wars Encyclopedia by Stephen J. Sansweet, ISBN 0-345-40227-8 Del Rey; first edition (June 30, 2014) External links * Star Wars: Droids on IMDb * The Great Heep on IMDb * The Pirates and the Prince on IMDb * Treasure of the Hidden Planet on IMDb * Star Wars: Droids at TV.com * Star Wars: Droids at the Big Cartoon DataBase * The Droids Re-Animated, Part 1 - StarWars.com * The Droids Re-Animated, Part 2 - StarWars.com * starwars.com DVD "Closer look" * A history of home video releases of Star Wars: Droids * Episode review of The White Witch * A fan "Droids encyclopedia" blog at StarWars.com